A moon chair is a leisure chair which is specially designed according to ergonomics for the sake of health of human. This chair is very comfortable, the area of the seat thereof is very large, the entire body of the human can be enclosed when the human sits on the chair, a feeling of being hugged by the chair is obtained and the chair is very comfortable and warm. In order to facilitate the use, generally the moon chair is designed to be in a foldable structure; since the moon chair generally uses a circular rest frame as a backrest and armrest rods, movement of more than two degrees of freedom is produced by the rest frame and the supporting legs during folding, i.e., connecting seats between the rest frame and the supporting legs can realize rotatable connection of at least two different degrees of freedom, so that the connecting parts of this kind are caused to be comparatively complex. Taking a moon chair structure disclosed by the specification of Chinese utility model patent CN202496762U as an example, the connecting seat thereof is formed by assembling two parts, the structure of the parts is complex and the production cost is comparatively high. In addition, the more component parts of the connecting seat are, the more easily fatigue failure is caused and service life is influenced.